mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Rally
Rally is the sixteenth level of Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody!. It is one of the twenty levels available at the start of the game. Overview A-Side This level consists of a series of various obstacles and begins at a Jam Flag on the far left, requiring the player to continue right to reach the mango there. They start at a series of three large platforms of Steel Blocks followed by two walls that they must use Jam's hammer boost to get across. On the other side is a gap leading to a large rectangular box with a wall down most of the middle and three additional Steel Blocks separated as platforms on each side inside. The player must traverse through it and pass three more large platforms to reach a large collection of separated Steel Blocks, consisting of five columns alternating between having three and four Steel Blocks each. By passing it, the player will then reach another box with a row of Steel Blocks in the middle and a more open space on the right, where the mango is. It can be obtained by entering from the left side and traversing to it on the right. B-Side The B-Side version of this level shares a very similar layout, but not only is it flipped horizontally, but the mango is now locked and can only be obtained with $3.00 acquired, which includes every coin in the level. Four coins are located above each of the six large platforms, and the remaining six are located on the small platforms in the first box of Steel Blocks. Additionally, there are now many grocery items spread out across the level, and obtaining one will subtract $1.00 from the player's total, thus causing the mango to disappear and the level to restart. Specifically, there is a potato on the second wall to the left, fresh milk on top of the first box, a grocery item on each block in the separated collection of five columns (except for the two highest blocks, which are also now Ice Blocks), and fresh milk directly above and below the mango. They all must be avoided like normal, but the only way to avoid the grocery items on the collection of five columns is to boost off of the wall of the large platform to the right of it and traverse through the space between a Steel Block and the orange beneath it, then jump across the Steel Blocks and onto the Ice Block on top. The player also can no longer refoot, and instead the level will restart if they fall. Gallery A-Side Rally A2.png|Jam standing on the second wall of Steel Blocks to the right. Rally A3.png|Jam climbing one of the lone Steel Blocks in the first box. Rally A4.png|Jam standing on the third large platform in the second set of them, to the left of the collection of Steel Blocks. Rally A5.png|Jam climbing a Steel Block in the fourth column of Steel Blocks. Rally A6.png|Jam standing near the mango. B-Side Rally B1.png|Jam standing at the start of the B-Side version of the level. Rally B2.png|Jam standing on the right wall of the first box. Rally B3.png|Jam standing on the third large platform in the second set of them, to the right of the collection of Steel Blocks. Rally B4.png|Jam standing on an Ice Block at the top of the large collection of Steel Blocks. Rally B5.png|Jam standing near the mango, which is now surrounded by fresh milk. Category:Levels Category:Levels in Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody! Category:Regular levels Category:Yeah Jam Fury series